Journey to Nowhere
by The Last
Summary: Raven's brought Terra back, but on the journey back to the Tower, she realizes that this girl could take everything away from her, and she'd do it anyway... For them. [OneShot]


This is a short one-shot that takes place in NewIceAuthoress's story **Retrieving Raven**. PLEASE READ THIS STORY up to at least chapter two in order to understand what has happened more fully; I recommend reading the entire story. It fills in what happens to Raven during Chapter Two before she arrives at the Tower; a few facts are changed but it does follow the plot line.

Situation: Raven has revived Terra, using up her powers for the moment and injuring her shoulder in the process. Terra fainted and Raven is bringing her back. Italics are my own poems, describing Raven's thoughts- as you can gather once you start reading.

* * *

Raven felt the splash of water on her leg as she walked through another puddle, the rain coming down harder. Terra's dead weight pulled on her shoulder as she slipped, landing hard on a knee as she fought not to drop the out-cold girl. Gritting her teeth she rose, ignoring lances of pain shooting through her injured shoulder. 

_Brought you back_

_From the brinks of despair_

_The point of no return_

_Do you even know?_

Her hair fell into her eyes and she half-heartedly shook her head, barely noticing when it flopped back to cling with the other soaked violet strands under her hood. Another step was a step closer to the Tower, and that was what she had to concentrate on. Raven looked down at Terra, the rain forming white flecked curtains as it drummed on the blond's unprotected face. She turned slightly, making her way to a bench on the side of the road, lowering the girl onto it against the protests of her bruised body.

_Saved you, not for myself_

_But for those who couldn't forget_

_You and your smile_

_That placed me in the shadows._

A cool hand fumbled with her cape pin, numbing fingers finally undoing it. It slid off at her tug, a limp, shapeless piece of cloth that was at least warmer than the air from her body heat. Raven wrapped it around Terra, then picked her up once more and started walking, eyes blinded by the rain. The icy drops fell mercilessly on her slender frame, soaking her to the bone. The world narrowed to a point- the yellow light of Titan's Tower.

_Sacrificing me for you_

_Seems like a pretty good deal_

_To those I care for_

_But don't know anymore, since you came._

She reached the bay, coming to herself only when the freezing waters lapped up to her thighs. Raven stared across towards the island, no longer feeling pain from her shoulder. Not feeling anything from either arm or below her knees, in fact. But it didn't dawn on her then, a fork of lightening lighting the churning waters as they responded to the air's demands to move. Raven held Terra closer, taking one shuffling step in and then another, nearly choking on water that rushed into her lungs as she moved off the shallow area into the real deep. Terra started to sink and she grabbed her cloak, stiff fingers barely holding onto the fabric as she kicked, back towards the Tower, pulling and supporting Terra the best she could.

_I don't know if they'll know_

_All I do know is that they aren't living_

_Regret is there, shadows_

_In their eyes._

_So I'll give my best_

_Can't let them live like that_

_Because I already do_

_And it's breaking them._

Raven gasped for breath, hitting the rock with her back as a wave playfully tossed her against it. She stared at the clouds, trying to breathe as water rushed around her, dragging Terra from her loose grasp. For a moment it didn't register that the bundled form of the newly freed girl wasn't there; then Raven struggled to her feet, diving back into the bay waters and surfacing with another gasp by Terra. She wrapped arms around the girl, letting the waves pull them towards the island as the fierce wind whipped the waves like horses into a frothing fury. They dipped into the trough of the next wave and she pulled Terra closer as it surged up and then down, slamming her into the earth of the Tower's island.

_I'll do what they can't_

_I'll bring you back_

_But when you reappear_

_Will I be lost again?_

Rolling over, Raven vomited out the water she had swallowed while crossing the bay. She staggered to her feet, nothing but sheer determination to finish what she had started keeping her going. She bent, struggling to raise Terra's body, then turned, stumbling to the door that seemed an eternity away. The rain slid down her back as she pounded on the door, leaning on it for support she couldn't find inside herself until she heard running feet. Straightening, she nearly collapsed but angrily to her legs to stop. The faces framed by the welcoming yellow light were surprised and worried, but she saw their eyes focus immediately on Terra. Swallowing, Raven walked in and headed for the Infirmary.

_The darkness was once my comfort_

_You've changed it to my prison_

_Maybe I could have left you-_

_But I couldn't do that to them._

_Ice melts in time_

_Guarded hearts can sing freely_

_But there is always someone who moves in_

_And those barriers come back up._

_Maybe they'll miss me._

_Most likely not._


End file.
